An enterprise may need to transmit business data between devices. For example, an organization may need to transmit business data from a business server to a remote client, such as a user's Personal Computer (PC), so that the user can view and/or manipulate business information. FIG. 1 is a block diagram of a typical business information system 100 wherein a business information server 110 transmits business data 130 to a business information client 120 at (A). The transmitted business data 130 may include a number of field labels and associated values for each of the labels. That is, the transmitted business data 130 may implicitly or explicitly include a mapping of each value to a meaning for that value (e.g., the value of “$1,500.00” is mapped to a transaction “Amount” as illustrated in FIG. 1).
Such an approach, however, may have several disadvantages. Business data is often sensitive in nature, and if an unauthorized party obtained the transmitted business data 130 is might be relatively simple to determine the meaning of the information (e.g., to determine a bank or credit card number). Moreover, the amount of mapping information included in the transmitted business data 130 can be relatively large, increasing the amount of time required to transmit the information and potentially degrading the performance of the system 100.
Accordingly, systems and methods to securely and efficiently transmit business information may be provided in association with some embodiments described herein.